User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Main Page Initiative
Haven't done one of these in a while... Recent Activity Okay, so, same deal as usual. I have exams and essays and seminar presentations right around the corner that are eating up my schedule. As most of your know, I tend to take an annual hiatus around this time so I can focus on my academics without distraction. Normally I request to be blocked during this period and I imagine this exam season will present no reason for exception. New Policy Directive That being said, I foresee one significant complication this time around. It is practically common knowledge at this point that the Voting Center is going through a period of renovation due to a number of complaints and renewed interest in the Featured Spotlights. As the only administrator who had been involved in this update (and as the guy who actually wrote just about all the spotlights this month), my departure will present a complication. For obvious reasons I cannot be relied upon to update the Main Page during my annual period of absence. So, first order of business: somebody else will have to do it. Proposition As was proposed in the New Voting System Forum but does not seem to have been acted upon, I suggest that an actual Main Page Committee takes this as an opportunity to form. To my knowledge, a number of users have expressed a desire to establish said committee and, frankly, I think it's a necessity if there's going to be any real change. If recent years have been any indication, the administrative staff does not see Main Page updates as a priority. Sure, it's a nice novelty that keeps spirits high, but I know I speak for at least three other admins when I say I have other obligations that I would rather focus my attention towards. Therefore, I think it only fair that the responsibility should be handed along to those more willing. Next Update So, the clock is ticking. The Main Page was last updated about a week ago, which means there are roughly three weeks remaining until the next update. With voting having just commenced in accordance with the new policy it's admittedly a bit early to begin writing spotlights. However I do ask users of the committee to keep an eye on this deadline, which I'm going to establish at around December 12th. Ideally, I would like us to stick to this deadline for the sake of keeping the updates as they were originally intended, thus I'm raising this issue now with plenty of time for the committee to form and take action. While the administrative staff are active and no doubt happy to step in should they be needed excluding SM, I don't want to come back and hear that they had to step in to instigate the December update themselves. Please feel free to use this blog as a springboard for discussion on the topic of this Main Page Committee then take it wherever you will. This is what you asked for. Now is your opportunity to prove this policy was a wise investment. Let's make this update a good one. Category:Staff blog